An Invader in Halloween Town
by musiclover13kc
Summary: So if you like Nightmare Before Christmas,Invader Zim or even both you'll like this story. What will happen to Zim having to be around the King of Halloween? Don't ask me, read for yourself. :
1. Halloween Plans

Hello peps. So here's a story crossover all about Dib, Zim, Gaz, Gir, Jack, Sally and Zero. Hope you like. I own nothing. So here we go!

Zim was always scared about Halloween and the Halloweenys. Every sense that time his first Halloween seven years ago he never left his house on October 31st. It was a week before Halloween and Zim was getting ready to barricade himself in his house. "Gir plant more gnomes!" he ordered putting his black wig on his green head. Gir jumped off the couch and into his green dog suite "What?" he asked looking a Zim weirdly. "Uh, Gir listen there are only seven days until that horrible earth holiday Halloween, you know what that means?" "I really don't." He said while Zim began to become frustrated. "The Halloweenys will attack if we don't protect ourselves. Now while I go to school you plant some more gnomes, got it?" Before Gir could answer the bus beeped and was out the door.

At school Zim heard so many different people talk about there Halloween plans. "I can't wait for the custom party." A random cheerleader said to her friends. "I can't believe I have to take my little brother out trick n treating." a guy said harshly to a group of his friends. "Gaz, why don't you come to the party with me, any girl would love to be in your shoes right now." Zim turned to see a tall, purple haired girl with amber eyes trying to ignore a guy. This guy was Erick Travis, one of the five most popular people in the school. He was on the high school basketball team, he hade won the school 4 games in a row. He hade almost every girl in the school have a crush on, almost every girl except for Gaz Membrane. But bad for Gaz he always loved what he couldn't have. "Listen to me Erick," she said grabbing his shirt coaler , "I will never go on a date with you even if you were the last person on earth!" "One thing I'm going to tell you," he said leaning closer to her face until they were a few inches away " I always get what I want."

Before Gaz could do anything the bell rung and everyone started to get to class, she let go of him glaring and walked of into the building.

Zim never liked Erick for one reason, he was more popular then Zim was. As Zim walked to class he thought about himself, he knew that he was also _perfect_, he was extremely handsome at least to his own kind, he was almost as tall as the All- Mighty Tallest, his eyes were very beautiful shade of ruby red and he was a nice shade of green. He was extremely smart and was one of the greatest Invaders in Irken history. He was so great of an invader that his tallest gave him a state of the art Sir units and a mystery planet. So why did everyone in high school like Erick better? He asked himself putting his stuff on the ground and sitting in his regular desk. Yes he was good at playing that earth game but if they hade to race an Irken ship Zim would be victorious.

Zim took out an type of high-tech notebook and started to gout down some notes. He wrote three things in his to-do-list there in class while the teacher blabbed about so kind of test which Zim knew he would pass. In the notebook it said

Destroy Earth

Up grade security

a new type of weapon to protect me from the Halloweenys

On the other side of the room another kid was doing the exact same thing. Dib Membrane wrote down his plans while he glared at Zim every few minutes. He was creating plans to capture Zim and prove that Zim was a ALIEN.

1. Hand cuff him with improved alien capturing hand cuffs/ Will try once finished with the cuffs.

2. Attack him while he walks back to his base after school/ Maybe, but stay clear of dogs.

3. Have Gaz seduce Zim/ Hell NO!

4: Sneak into his base on Halloween and capture him/ Will do.

His whole notebook was full of these ideas, most crossed off or hade a huge FAIL next to it. Dib new how paranoid Zim got during Halloween and new it would be so easy to capture him that day and knowing if he brought Gaz a new game for her Gameslave she would help him. It was easy he thought now with an evil smile on his face circling that plan in red with his pen.

At lunch Gaz sat at a table trying to ignore the people around her. As she pulled out a book she felt someone looking at her. She turned around her to see Erick surrounded by cheerleaders and other guys from the basketball team looking at her in lust. When he caught straight of her looking at him he gave her a quick wink before going back to talking with his team. "Uh! That perverted, narcissistic jerk!" "Who's a perverted, narcissistic jerk?" asked a black haired girl covered in paint. Her name was Jessica Larmard, but most people called her Jess. Jess was a year older then Gaz and sat next to her in art class, they where the two best art students in the school. Jess thought of Gaz as her little sister after they got to know her. Jess was one of the only people that didn't make her want to kick there ass. "Erick Travis! Can't he take a hint?""Oh sweetie clam down, I would love to be you, I mean look at him he is gorgeous! If I was you I would buy a ticket for that ride before it sells out." "The only reason he likes me is because dads rich." she said grabbing a piece of pizza from her plate. "Not just that your beautiful and talented."

"Hi guys." Dib sat next to Gaz with a smile on his face like he was a little kid getting a large piece of candy. "What are you so happy about?" "Oh nothing gloomy little sister, just Halloween is on my mine." "What are you talking about you do nothing for Halloween." "Well if you two aren't doing anything we can all go to the new horror movie with my cousin, I have extra tickets. Any takers?" "Sorry Jess but me and Gaz have something to do this Halloween." "No we don't." Gaz looked at her brother weirdly, because as far as she knew they were going to sit at home and give out candy like they always did. "Does this have to do with capturing Zim because like I always tell you I don't hole hand cuffs while you wrestle him to the ground." With that Dib pulled out a two fifties from his backpack and set it down on the table. Jess stared at the money then at him. "Where did you get that?" "Oh I just bribed the lunch lady for the money because she doesn't wash the trays every week." Gaz got a small smirk and Jess tossed her lunch into the trash. "I think I going to go wash out my mouth." "What did you have in mind?"

Ok hope you like the first chapter please review. Bye ^_^


	2. Portal

So thanks for the reviews and now lets continue! I own nothing, like you all know. Ok here we go.

It was Halloween and everyone was getting ready. Little kids getting into cowboy and princess customs, Dib getting his handcuffs ready, Gaz throwing candy into a bowl and placing it onto the door step and Zim in his lab creating a new weapon. Zim was creating some kind of portal for two days nonstop. He was finally done, and thankfully right before the trick-or-treaters.

"What's that?" Gir asked sitting on the ground playing with some kind of toy octopus.

"This Gir is a portal that will transport things into different holidays."

"Oh. What is it?"

"UH! Here let me explain. When a Halloweeny tries to get into the house they will be sucked into a tub which will throw them into the portal and into Halloween! It will be toughing them right back from where they came from. I'm such a genus, aren't I?"

"What about Dib?"

"Don't disturb my genusness Gir! The Dibstick will never be able to get into the house without being sucked into Halloween! Mwwahhahhahah!"

As Zim was laughing in his lab, Dib was over in the Membrane household happily getting ready.

"So Gaz I have a plan."

"Really I thought that we were just going to wing it." she said sarcastically while playing her new game she got from the money Dib gave her, _Vampire Piggy Slayer 7/ Return of the Pig Man. _

"Of course not Gaz, now I'll sneak in though a tunnel that is under his lawn near the tree, then I'll give you the signal…"

"Yeah yeah then you'll wrestle or something like that." she said interrupting his train of thought. He glared at her a bight then went back to packing. He was ready, he thought. Nothing was going to ruin this moment for him.

As Dib and Gaz got to Zim's base everything was quit and still in Dibs mind. He ran towards the weird looking house, thinking his sister right behind him he started shooting the gnomes with a type of ray gun and ran to the tree. By this time the gnomes know he was there and surrounded him. He froze and looked around. "Where could it be?" He started pressing on the tree trying to feel a button. As his hand went left he felt a square button. He pressed it and a tunnel came out from the ground and started sucking stuff in. "Well here goes nothing he said jumping into the tunnel.

It only took him a few seconds before he fell to the floor of the entrance of the floor.

"What took you so long?" Dib looked up at see Gaz slurping her soda.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Dib asked brushing of dust from his cloths.

"I walked through the front do." Dib stared at his sister as she began to walk forward into the Aliens lab.

It took a few minutes for them to get to the lab with Dib annoying seeking and stuff, but once they got there Dib saw the machine. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Gaz looked at the machine. "All it is, is a portal."

"Yes a portal that will suck everyone on earth onto his planet where we will become slaves to those idiot green morons!"

"Do you even hear your self!" Gaz whispered to her brother. "That insane!"

That second they saw Zim walk up with Gir to the machine. "Now lets try it out! Gir get me a piggy!"

"Yes Sir!" Gir putted out a pink little rubber pig out of the top of his head, kissed it a couple of times before giving it to Zim. Zim through the pig into the portal where it disappeared.

"This is enough!" Dib ran towards Zim and jumped on him. "What the hell!" Zim screamed fighting with Dib. After an hour or two of fitting Gaz finally had enough. "Gir grab Zim, I'll get Dib." Both Gaz and Gir tried to grab the guys. As they wrestled on the ground one of them tripped Gaz making her fall into the portal.

"Gaz!" Dib stopped fighting before pulling Zim who pulled Gir into the portal.

Alright, there you go. The next chapter is coming!


	3. The Skelton and Ragdoll

Hey peps. Sorry for the long deal, but I'm back. I'll stop talking now here we go!

Nightmare Before Christmas

It was a busy day in Halloween town, everyone was getting ready for that night. "Where's Jack? Where's Jack?" a short little man asked with his upset face. Most people shrugged their shoulders at the Mayor and went back to what they were doing. The Mayor asked and asked until he saw a rag doll girl walk to the fountain.

"Hello Mayor what's the matter?" she asked throwing a coin into the fountain.

"Hello Sally, have you seen Jack anywhere?" Sally shook her head and looked at the Mayor curiously.

"No I haven't seen him, you haven't found him?"

"No, I looked everywhere. He's gone! How are we going to have Halloween without the Pumpkin King?" Sally smiled and gave the Mayor a small jack-o-lantern.

"Don't worry, he's probably just thinking. How about this, I'll go look for him and you get back to the festivals, ok?" the mayor nodded and thanked her before she began to go look for Jack.

In a dark graveyard sat a tall skeleton looking up at the clouds. He was thinking about last Halloween, his idea of taking over Christmas, Kissing Sally all of it. It was a year since all that happened, he didn't know what to think.

"Jack? Jack where are you?" Jack turned and saw Sally walking around the graves

"Over here sweat heart!" Sally smiled at him and walked up and sat next to him.

"There you are. You've scarred the Mayor to death, you now how he gets on Halloween. Is something wrong?" Jack was about to say something when they heard someone scream

"What was that?" Jack asked jumping up from his seat.

"Probably nothing." But before she new it Jack was running to the scream. Once she caught up with Jack she stood looking at a purple haired girl on the ground with a robot with her watching a green alien in a tree and a kid in glasses trying to pull him down.

"Now what do we have here?"

"Um Dib?"

Invader Zim 

Gaz laded down on the ground cursing Dib and Zim. As she started to get up both Dib and Zim fell from the sky and landed on her before rolling off her and chasing each other. "Zim you're dead meat you hear me? Dead meat!"

As Dib screamed that Gir fell from the sky and also landed on Gaz, which made her clasp to the ground once more. Zim quickly climbed a tall tree trying to stay away from Dib.

"Come down here a fight like a man!" Dib screamed jumping up trying to grab Zim's ankle.

"Like you love to point out all the time, I'm not a man! I'm an Irken!"

Before he could react Dib grabbed Zim ankle and was pulling him down. "Ahhhh! Let go of me earth scum!"

"Gaz help me!" Gaz smirked and shook her head, "I'm enjoying this."

Suddenly out of nowhere Gaz found herself staring up at a skeleton, then a rag doll.

"Um, Dib?"

Ok now there in Halloween town hope you guys like this. See ya later. Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ^_^


	4. What are Halloweenies?

Hi and Sorry it took me a long while to write this chapter but here it is! Rainbow Unicorn

Invader Zim

It took Dib a second to look up and see the two creatures, before falling from fear. Zim smirked as if he accomplished something when he saw Dib fall but as soon as he saw the skeleton, his eyes grew bigger and he screamed. "Halloweenies! Back, get away from the Almighty Zim!" he said now holding the tree so tightly if it was a human he'd be strangling it. The skeleton looked at the group, two humans, a robot and an Irkan was in the skeletons dark domain. Then the skeleton walked forward towards the group.

Nightmare Before Christmas

The first person to realize that Jack and Sally was standing there was the purple haired girl with the little robot next to her singing something about cake and tacos. Then the one with the giant head fell to the ground from fright, making Jack a little proud of himself then the green thing started to scream Halloweenies.

"What's a Halloweeny Jack?" Sally asked overly confused. Jack just shook his head and watched the group. "Hellooooooooooooo! Tacosssssss!" yelled the little robot while he jumped into the air and hugged Sally.

"Um hello?" she said patting the Robots head softly. Once the little robot jumped of Sally he ran around the group of kids. Sally was the first to speak besides the little robot. "Um hello, my names Sally and this is Jack, I just want to know what are you doing in Halloween Town and also how did you get here?" It took a few minutes to get a response but finally the purple haired girl stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"These two idiot," the girl said pointing at the big headed one and the green one "got us here by making a stupid portal to this place." Sally nodded and looked at Jack. "So do you two have any idea of how to get out of this Halloween Town?" the girl asked grabbing her Gameslave from the floor.

"Well yes there's one way," Jack replied "Follow me." With that both Jack and Sally began to walk back to town as the robot, purple haired girl followed them.

"Are you two coming?" the girl asked as she continued to follow the two Halloweenies.

Ok sorry it took so long to write and also that its so short but the next one will be long and better. Ok until next time! Bye! Tacoooooooooooos!


	5. Love is blind

Hello again and again! I don't know why I just did that but hi! Ok this chapter will be a little different then the others because this chapter will be about the characters perspectives so try to stay with me, ok? Ok. Let's go! Rated Gir

Dib 

Ok so right now I'm really freaking out, but I'm doing well to hide it, at least I'm doing better then Zim. _Almighty Zim _yeah right! He's barley able to walk, if he's oh so almighty he wouldn't even be scared. This place isn't that scary, I mean yeah we're following a skeleton and a human rag-doll to someplace unknown and yes there's a high chance that their leading us into a trap, and yes they might eat us when they have a chance, but that's not scary right? What am I saying yes its totally scary! I'm going to kill Zim once we get home. I'm going to kill him, then bring him back to life just so I can kill him again! Wow I sound like Gaz. But that's my plan, and this time I'm sticking with my plan. I mean why did Zim have to make a portal anyway? Hasn't he learned, Halloweenies on Earth are just little kids wanting candy!

"Here we are kids. Welcome to Halloween Town!"

Holly Shit!

Zim 

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Zim you must get out of here! You must destroy the world! How are you the Almighty Zim going to conquer the world if you're here? ! Stupid Dib-worm, this is all his fault! He's the one got us into this mess! If his sister and him just stayed out of my way I wouldn't be there. I wouldn't be here, I wouldn't be following two Halloweenies who will eat Zim when they get the chance, I'd be home in my safe heavily guarded home! Not here!

"Zim watch where your going. You Idiot." The Dib-sister how can she call me Zim an idiot? Zim's no idiot, no Zim's the best thing ever created, I mean Zim's smart, handsome and powerful! Certainly no idiot.

"Here we are kids. Welcome to Halloween Town!"

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Gir 

Tacos, Tacos, Tacos, Tacos, Tacos! Tacos, Tacos, Tacos! Tacos, Tacos, Tacos! Tacos, tacos, tacos, Tacos! "Here we are kids. Welcome to Halloween Town!"

And Burritos!(Gir so rocks! I love Gir!)

Sally

Oh Jack, why won't you tell me what's wrong? I love you, you should trust me. I know this isn't what our first Halloween together should be like, taking these kids and their robot to town but you should at least talk to me. What are you hiding from me my love? Do you not love me anymore, do you not trust me, why won't you tell me? I'm troubling myself over nothing, he'll tell me when he's ready. I know he will. A portal huh? But why create a portal here, well at least today. No one will be in town once nightfall and won't come back till twelve. Maybe it was on accident? Maybe? Lets hope the professor will help us out. We're here.

Gaz 

Idiots! Both idiots! If you put those two together Gir is still smarter then them! God I wish they'd both be eaten by a giant spider or something. Then I'd be rid of two mega annoyances with one stone. Maybe there's something that'll eat them here. At least we weren't transported to the land rainbows and pink bunnies. Yuck! If we were oh I would first gouge of the eye balls out of their sockets , cook them feed them to rabid weasels before rip their heads from their stupid little torsos' and using them a baseballs. Or maybe I'd try an older method of torture, maybe the bloody eagle. (Don't asked what the bloody eagle is because I don't really think you'd like the answer. That's all I have to say.) "Zim watch where you're going. Idiot." I really don't know who's dumber, Dib or Zim? I mean really, Zim should already know that Halloweenies are just little kid, except if you count these guys!

"Here we are kids. Welcome to Halloween Town!"

Impressive.

Jack 

Oh life, funny thing it is. Last year was taking over Christmas the next taking a group of kids and a robot to the professor. Why am I not real surprised? Strange thing, without taking over Christmas idea I would have never notice Sally, my love. Would I have ever notice her?… Yes of course I would. Hhhhhhhhh why? Why did it take that long to realize that she was right in front of me. Why did it take me screwing up to notice what I was missing, that I was missing her. Why? Why was I so blind? Why oh why? Love is so blind. So oh so blind. Why oh why? Finally we're here. "Here we are kids. Welcome to Halloween Town!"

This is so awesome huh. I think so too! So next chapter will be here soon! See ya later gater! I scream you scream we all scream for ice cream! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Now where's my ice cream? Blah!


	6. Would you tell me?

Sorry I haven't written in while. My computer's been acting all wonga and stuff. But any who lets get started and all that good stuff.

"Here we are kids. Welcome to Halloween Town!" Jack said standing in front of the grate into the dark town. Jack studied each of the kids faces. The two boys looked as if they were about to scream and faint. The girl how ever looked impressed. Jack smirked at this funny group this was kind of fun.

"Jack! There you are now I was so worried…" Jack turned and saw the mayor. The mayor looked at Jack then at Sally then at the three teenagers, his face was sad. "Oh dear! Oh dear! Jack what is this? What are humans doing here? Oh this is just great, right on Halloween of all days!"

"Mayor.." Jack before he was once more interrupted by the mayor's ramblings.

"This is a Halloween is destroyed. This is like the Christmas fiasco all over again!"

"Mayor…"

"Doomed Jack we're all doomed!" With that word Gir began to sing the _Doomy _song, his voice innocent and care free. The Mayor stared at the strange little dog, before he began to cry. If Jack had eyes he would roll them, but he didn't have eyes so he just placed \his hand on the Mayor's shoulder.

"Mayor everything will be fine, trust me. We're going to go see Doctor Stein right now. We'll have this situation taken care of before the end of the night. Now Mayor do what you do best and leave this all to me." Jack said with his best disarming smile, calming the Mayor down a bight. At least enough to allow Jack and the rest to go along their way.

Sally walked quicker and caught up to the tall skeleton. "Jack?" He looked down at her and gave her a smile, trying his best to hide his sadness.

"Yes my dear?" Sally thought on her question for a minute, she didn't want to say the wrong thing. "Sally?"

"Um Jack would you tell me if something was wrong?" Jake looked at her and nodded with a somewhat sad but pleasant smile.

"Well of course Sally. I'd tell you anything you'd wish to know, just say the word." Sally smiled and kissed his cheek bone.

"Thank you Jack. I'm so relieved."

With that the group stopped at the entrance of Doc. Stein's Laboratory. The group stared at the of kids stared at the giant laboratory. Jack over heard the big headed one say it looked like something their father would build. Jake knocked and the door flew open.

Ok I hope you like this chapter. Hey all you Invader Zim lovers, I swear I'll give you a whole chapter with Zim, Dib, Gaz, and Gir. I PROMISE!


	7. Meeting the Professor

Hey people... Yeah I know I've been extra slow with this story and stuff, but I'll finish it soon. Promise! Nom Nom Nom!

In the doorway of this lab was stood a very tall, older woman that everyone in halloween town knew as Jewel.

"Morning Jewel, I was wondering if the Professor had time to speak with me today?" Jewel smiled at Jack and nodded. She pointed her long finger up the stairs and opened the door wider so they could entered. She keep her happy smile and watched them all enter. Zim looked at the lady, freaked out by her smile.

"Dib-worm I was just wondering, since you got use into this anyway, do you have a plan if these hallowines try to eat us?" Usually Dib would tell Zim to get lost or or protest that it was Zim's fault for them being there. But this time he was just to scared, this reminded him too much of him and Zim's first halloween.

"Well... we can't jump into a hole in my head this time, so I have no idea... You?" Zim looked down at his feet, he has never, ever had a blank like this before.

" I have no idea either.''

"Hello Professor Stien." in the middle of the room sat a little old man in a wheel chair, he was working on something. He turned around and threw a sheet over the table he was working at.

"Oh hello Jack. I still not done with.." He stopped in mid sentence when he saw Sally.

"OH um hello Sally... Um, Jack I really need more time." Jack shook his head and gave a small chuckle.

"No Professor, you misunderstood. I'm not here for that, actually I have another problem that I need you help with. Children come here please." Gaz and GIr came over, both having to pull Dib and Zim. "As you can see doctor these kids somehow got tranported into Halloween Town, we just don't know how to get them out, do you think you can help?"

Professor Stein began to wheel around the children, examing each one of them. After he made a complete three circles around the children and drew a long sigh. "Well Jack I would love to help, but there's one small problem."

"May I ask what that is?" Sally asked in her quiet little voice.

"Well without the book of Halloween I have no idea of how to get these children out of here."

"Why can't we go with you to the real world with you guys?" Gaz asked. Professor Stien gave out another sigh.

"It doesn't work that way little girl. There's this contract."

"Contract?" Dib asked, his voice somewhat small and shaky. "You mean the contract between humans and the sprites of Halloween?" The Professor smiled and nodded.

"Oh then you know of it?''

"Well yeah. I read about it a couple of years ago. If I can remeber correctly humans and the sprites made a contract. The humans wouldn't go into the Halloween world as long as the sprites wouldn't enter the world except for holidays."

"That is exactly right little boy. Now if those rules are ever broke there would be consiquences.

If the Halloween sprites entered the human world on a day that was not a holiday the sprites would be turned into a human, and be stuck in the real world for the rest of their mortal life. Now it is vice versa for the humans, if the humans come to Halloween town they will stay here forever!"

Du du du... What will happen next? I don't know! Til next time


	8. The Halloween Compendium

Ok people sorry for the super long wait, life kind of got in the way, stupid life always making things so complicated. Anyway here's the next chapter.

Zim wanted to faint. _What did that old man mean by forever? I can't stay here forever, I MUST capture Earth! Make my Tallest's proud! Become a Hero of Irk that will one day be called the greatest Invade that the Galaxy had ever seen. How is the almighty Zim ever going to do that if Zim is stuck with Halloweenies, who will surely eat me and my squidally squash for an appetizing supper! _

"What do you main forever? I can't live here forever. I need to go home, show the world the truth about aliens and the supernatural! How am I supposed to do that only one day a year? " Dib asked in a frightened tone almost falling to the floor from the thought but was caught by Sally before he was able to do so. It seemed like the only two people out of the group who weren't affected by this news were Gaz and Gir, Gaz actually liking this little Halloween town and Gir not really caring at all singing his doom song over and over again. Once Sally helped Dib up he gave her a small thank you and he straightened his trench coat. _Ok Dib calm down._

Jack gave out a small cough. "Are you sure there is no way to get them back home?" He asked hoping that the doctor would have another answer.

"Well I can't really tell you for certain without the Halloween Compendium." The doctor explained before rolling over to Jewel telling her to clean up everything in the room. "Let's talk in my office." He said rolling his wheel chair up to his office on the second floor with the rest following after him.

Once in the mad doctor's office everyone sat down while both Zim and Dib were pacing frantically, more than once almost crashing into each other, as the silence in the room grew more and more. "Why do we need this Compendium thing?" Dib asked breaking the silence and allowing the conversation to continue.

It was Sally who answered this question which seemed to surprise both the doctor and Jack. "The Halloween Compendium is a collection of records that contain important events throughout Halloween History. These documents were recorded by magic meaning that there is no falsehood in them. So if there is any type of loophole that could get you out of this mess you're in it would be in the Compendium."

"Precisely Sally. However there is one little problem, I don't have the Compendium and even if I did I wouldn't have the power to open it."

"What do you mean you can't open it? And where is the Compendium then?" Dib asked praying that this was just a bad dream and he would wake up in his warm bed the next day, but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Just like Sally said the Compendium is magic, it's both written and protected by magic. Without the skeleton key and the Skeleton King wielding the key there's no possible way to unlock it. And then the Compendium itself is with the mayor I believe or at least in his office. That man's so protective of that thing that he only allows certain people to look at, and when I mean certain people I mean Jack here." Jack gave out a small sigh before standing up from his seat.

"Well then I'll just have to go speak with the mayor and I believe the skeleton key is in my study at home." He mumbled to himself as he reached for the door. But before he was able to get out Sally placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait Jack, you can't possible tell the Mayor what's going on here. You know how he gets especially on Halloween. If you told him that three children and their talking dog are stuck in Halloween town his head would start spinning maybe so much that it would fly off. Without him Jack, you would have to take management of Halloween until he got better and right now we need your help to unlock Compendium." Jack turned around and with a sweet smile took Sally's hand.

"You're absolutely right darling, thank you for stopping me. But how are we going to obtain the Compendium then, he protects that book as if it was a mountain of gold?" All of them thought about this idea for a while but it was Gaz who knew what to do next.

"I have an idea."

Ok people there is you chapter I hope you liked it. I already have the title for the next chapter it's going to be Mission Impossible! Hope you read the next one. Bye Bye!


End file.
